A Berri Interesting Life
by pneil
Summary: First person story in an alternate universe of Berri's life, and how she has to fart, burp, pee and poop forever all the time. CONTAINS EXCESSIVE FARTING, BURPING, PEEING AND SCAT, ALSO SEXY SOTUATIONS WITH IT SO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!
1. Chapter 1

Warning: contains farting

Hi there, you've reached the story of my life, obviously! My name is Berri, obviously! And like, I'm an anthromorphic chipmunk. If you've, like, played the story of my boyfriend's game, then you should know about me and all that stuff…whatever. So what if I didn't, like, make it to the end? I say fuck that! Here I am and now heres, like, the really juicy stuff.

There's this, like, who fetishy side of me that many people don't know about! Like, seriously! Day after day after day I look at myself in the mirror and…god. These huge boobs of mine, day after day, week after week, month after month, they so like, get bigger and bigger! I'm like, so overlactating! That's just not normal! My breasts, they're like, way past D size! My pink tank tops barely fit me anymore! I've had, like, so many wardrobe malfunctions that I'm embarrassed! But eh, whatever. Fuck it, obviously! And my butt…god my big butt! Like, my huge fucking ass! It's like, so big that my pink shorts barely contain it anymore! It's, like, so huge and plump that when I sit down or like, make any movement, it jiggles like fuck! Seriously! God it's like I have the butt of a goddess…..yeah I guess I can't complain much. I can say the same with my breasts. But, like, come on! Seriously? I don't know a single girl whose boobs and butt are even half as big as mine…well, except my girlfriend Jugga buuuuuuut…I'll get to her later. Seriously. Don't tell me I'm cheating on Conker. He knows, and he hardly, like, has any time for me anymore, so it's ok. But like, that's obviously besides the point of me, like, telling you all this! Oh yeah, like, did I ever tell you about my waist? It's thin! Really thin! Like, so thin that I'm a genuine hourglass girl! Seriously! God my body is a godsend. I just don't appreciate enough how lucky I am. But oh whatever, fuck that! There's something I've been, like, waiting to get to. Seriously! Are you ready?

PPPRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTT!

Oh god that one, it just, like, built up at the last second! Seriously! Anyway, yep, that's me in a nutshell. I fart a lot. Fuck that! Just saying that I fart a lot is like, a huge understatement! It's gotta be, like, one of the biggest understatement ever! That's right! I have the worst kind of chronic flatulence. Seriously! The worst kind!

POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!

This is what I do, like, every waking moment of my life! At least when I'm not…I'll get to that later! I don't even know what it feels like to NOT have to hold in what I KNOW is an infinite source of gas.

PPBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRBRRBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPRPRRPRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRDDRFDRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFFFFFPFPFPFFPFFPFFPFFFFFFFFFFFFFPFFPFFPFPSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSPSPSPSPSSPSSSSSSSSSSBSBRBRBRBRBRRBRRRRRRRRRRPRRPRRPRRRRRRRPRPRRPRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPTPTTT!

Fuck, that was big! But like, this is seriously tiny compared to what my big, sexy, irresistible bubble butt can let out! Obviously!

To think, my body is everything that horny, pervert, fetishy guys want. That's why I make a living off of like, stripping at clubs. What better job is there for me? Fuck! I'm more than happy with that and of course my life, it's just that this farting gift of mine is like, also a curse sometimes! I mean duh! Why do you think I make such a big deal about it?

PPPPRRRRRRRRPRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRRRRRRFFBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBFFBFFFFFFFFFBFBFFFFFFFFFPFFPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFPPPRRRRBBFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFPFPFPPPPPPBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRPPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFPPRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTT!  
PPPPPPBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRBRBRRPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTT!  
PRRRRRRRRRT PFFFFFFFT PSSSSPT BBRRRRT PFFFFFFFFT POOOOOOOOOOOOT!

God my butt is farting like fuck! As usual! Oh god my butt is rumbling so much!

PPPPBHBBBBBBFFFFFFPFFPFFFFFFBFFBFBFBFBBRRRRRRRRR...PPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAARRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPP...PPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPTTTTTTTTTTTTT...BBBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPTTTTTTTTTTTTT...PPPPPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP...PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBHHHHHHHHHHHHTTTTTTTTTTssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss...BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT...BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT...BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPP...PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPP...BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT... FFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFFFRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPBBBBBBBBPPPPPPPPPPPPPBBBBLBLBLBLBLLBLBLBLBBBBBB...PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPBBBBBBBRRRRRPPPPPPTTTTTT...PPPFFFRRRRRPPPPUUUUUPPPPPTTT... PPPPPRBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPBBBBBLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHH...PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP...PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPBBBBBBBRRRRRPPPPPPTTTTTT...BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT...FLLLLLLORBLBLBLLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLLBBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLRGLRGLRLRGLRGLRGL...PPPPPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRBBBBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLRBLRBLRBLRLBRLBRLRLBRLBLRBLBLRLBRRRRRAAAAAAPPPPPFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSssssssssssssshhhPPPPTTTTTT!

Fuuuuuuuuuuck! Fuck fuck fuck! I didn't even let those out on purpose!

Pffffffffffffffffffsssssssssssstttttt…..poot

….Shit, would you believe that after a fart like that, I'm still gassy? I told you! I'm a super sexy farting chipmunk who's never gonna stop farting! And I cant wait to, like, share with you more stories of my life. I mean, if you care.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: contains farts, pee, and scat, characters belong to Rareware

I woke up one morning, lifting the covers off my bed. God, what could be better? Seriously? Or worse? Whatever! I told you I would like, share more stories about my life, obviously! The thing is, if you read like this other story I told you about my life called "Berri's Life", then you probably understand how I feel. But if not, then fuck...I'll explain it again.

So like, yeah. I'm like, a super sexy chipmunk with an amazing set of titties and butt, and of course, an endless amount of farts, flatulence, gas, whatever. No, seriously! Like, every day, never ending, eternal, no limit, nonstop, over the top, life fucking, GAS! Every fucking day I can't like, EVER wrap my head around this about me! Farting, pissing, shitting...wait, fuck! Oh whatever it's already out there, but like, wait till I get to that! But like, yeah! I fart a lot. Every single day. I'm eternally gassy. I'm going to be gassy like this for like, who knows! And damn it who cares! Know why?

Because I love it! Seriously! So what if I keep complaining about it? So what if I'm like, coming off as hating it and wanting to kill myself because of it? But like, the truth is, in the end, it's the best thing about my life. I only like, know a few other girls who are like me! And shit did this turn me bi, but whatever being bi is fucking amazing, obviously! Well for me anyway, never mind.

Oh yeah, back to my story, umm...oh yeah, I woke up, tossed the bed covers aside, stretching in bed, being fully in the nude, my huge, sexy tits bouncing, and my huge, plump ass too for whatever reason, then, of course...

PPPPBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBTTTT!

I farted, and damn was it loud, and...fuck! It stunk! But whatever! I always fart when I get out of bed! Sometimes I get woken up by my farts!

I got out of bed and stretched more, oh yeah. My sexy body. I'm like, being super modest when I say that I would like, be someone's dream girl because of my curvy tits and ass. Seriously! I looked in the mirror, putting my hands on my very sexy curvaceous hips, and saw that they grew, again. My tits are like, so big now that they barely fit that cute pink tank top that I always wear! They're like, the size of pillows! And god my tit nipples, they're huge too!

Now let me like, talk to you about my ass! Also very huge! Like, super big and bubbly, very plump, god it's like, perfectly shaped for crying out loud! Around the same size as my tits. Oh yeah, my legs, they're fine, but really my very slim body with these four globes of mine, together they're like, the perfect hourglass figure or something!

Never mind, I walked to my bathroom, but then...I felt, like, a gas bubble inside me. I had more gas, and it was pounding my anus, wanting to come out! I always have gas in me that wants out. I'm like, never out! I bent over, and I pushed out a few.

PPPUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTT!

PPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRFFFFFRRRRRFFFFFFRFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRFFFFFRFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTT!

PPPBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBPPPPPPPPPPPPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!

I let out three big farts, they stunk up my room so bad, but damn that felt so good...of course, those were like, soooooooo tiny compared to what I can REALLY do! I walked into my bathroom, after freshening up, I saw my toilet. Oh god no! Now that's in my head! I hope this doesn't mean, oh shit yes it does! I squeezed my very stinky butt hole shut, but that didn't work!

"Shit!" I said out loud, frustrated with my body's very messed up metabolism, which I can tell you, is like, magical in a way. But I'll get to that in a bit. I ripped another big blast of stinky gas.

PPPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

Fuck! All the air freshener in the world can't make my big, sexy, gorgeous, beautiful butt smell better! Seriously! After two long minutes of this stinky bad gas coming out, I suddenly had to pee, feeling my bladder suddenly full and my pussy tingling. Damn I knew it! I sat down on the toilet and pushed out as much piss as I could. But for a whole minute it didn't stop. I flushed the toilet, but my pee kept going, so I kept flushing to avoid flooding the toilet. After 3 minutes of nonstop pissing, I pushed out a huge, full size poop turd, while my pee continued coming out like a nonstop hose. After I flushed it, I pooped out another turd, then another, then one more before flushing again. Twenty poop turds and like, 20-something gallons of piss later, I wanted it to stop! But it didn't! I kept flushing as I kept on peeing and pooping, god I feel so fucked.

Finally, after like, 40 minutes of pissing and pooping, and flushing, I was done. Well, my body didn't wanna force out any more. Yeah, I could keep on pissing and shitting if I WANTED to! I could like, intentionally do it forever! Yeah. Whenever I wanted. As much as I want. And all the food and liquids I drink, they like, completely disappear. But damn it, they can still affect how I fart, poop, and piss. But fuck that!

I stepped out of the bathroom and put on my usual pink tank top and pink shorts, which barely held these four globes of mine, tits and ass and such. But whatever! I stepped outside and went for a walk, wondering what kinda shit will like, go down today. Maybe even literally, if I'm lucky!

God you should see me walking, I'm like, the sexiest thing ever when I walk, my butt cheeks and my boobs all bounced with every single step I took, and as soon as I stepped up onto that stump, another gas bubble inside me came, ready to burst out of my bubbly butt cheeks. I put my hands on my hips and closed my eyes, smiling from the amazing feeling as I ripped this gas.

PRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTT!

"Fuck yeah!" I yelled out loud as this 5 minute ripper came bursting out of my impressive, fat ass. God I loved this. I was farting nonstop and I wanted to keep doing it until I ran out of gas...oh who am I kidding, that'll like, never happen!

PRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTT!  
PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFPPPPPPPPPPPPPPBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBTTTT!  
PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTT!  
PUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTT!  
POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTT!

PBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTT!  
PSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTT!

POOT!

"Yeah let it rip! Let it fucking rip!" I said out loud, having way too much fun, god I think I even feel wet from all that farting! Damn, these farts may of been like, at least a minute long each! I was having so much fun with my gas that I decided to take my clothes off. That's right! I took off my tight top and shorts, revealing my fully naked bare body. I love being naked. Those clothes I wear are like, way too tight for me now! And besides, I love being naked in public. There's like, no law against it where I am, and it's fun being a smelly slut, having the entire world as my bathroom, shit yeah!

That was when I had to fart again. I smiled, loving that I still had to fart, even after all those other farts! Seriously! I still have gas! I'm like, so happy! Fuck yeah bitches! I happily bent over to let out this new monster pounding against my anus.  
PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTT!

"HELL YEAH!" I screamed after this 7 minute ripper ended. God I was in stinky heaven.

I decided to then go to that barn nearby, next to that shit mountain, because why not? I farted tons of small farts along the way.

PRRRT! PRRRFFFT! PBBBBT! POOOT! PRRRRRPPPTT!

As I walked toward the barn entrance, I felt another big fart, so I bent over and let it out.  
PRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTT!

My anus stretched wide open as I pushed this blast out. God yes.

"Oh my!" A voice said from right behind me. I turned around, and it turned out to be that sunflower gal with the huge boobs. God she's sexy. And she just loves me and my body, and the things it can do.

"Oh hey girl!" I said to her. "It's like, a beautiful day huh?"

"Oh yes it is!" she said to me. "And wow you're looking sexier and more beautiful than ever! And stinker too!" she said, laughing when she said I was stinky.

I may be a sassy, gassy gal, but I blushed when she said that. "Whatever, thanks girlfriend!" I said back. I farted again.

PRRRRRRRRRRRRT! PRRRT PRRRT PRRRT! PRRRRRRRRRRRRRRT! PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTT!

"Oh my gosh!" she yelled. "That's so sexy, what you're doing! Keep going!"

"Ok!" I said, then I bent over in her face and farted one more time.

PRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!

"AAAHHHHH!" that Sunflower girl screamed, before her big boobs suddenly gushed out gallons of sweet stuff from her nipples. I tried some, and damn that's tasty!

"Good talk, girl!" I said to her. Since she can't cum, she squirts sweet stuff from her boobs. How nice! Even nicer is that I can lactate forever too! Seriously! I'm like, never out of milk and she's never out of sweet stuff. And I never run out of cum either, so I guess you simply must love being me.

Anyway, I walked into the barn, noticing that giant hole in the middle of it. I looked down into it and I thought, what if this hole was filled up?

Then suddenly I felt the need to pee and poop. Great. Just fucking great! I turned around and bent over, sticking my butt out towards the hole. That sunflower gal was watching me, but I didn't care. I farted for like, a full minute.

PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTT!

Then, a long turd of poop started to snake out of my butt hole. God it felt great. And I started peeing too! All of it went into the hole. I thought it would stop after like, a few minutes or so, but then I felt a stronger pressure in my butt, and my piss stream suddenly became as wide as a garden hose! My poop turds also grew to be 3 inches thicker! This is like, the kind of piss and shit that a toilet won't hold! I kept pushing out all this pee and poop inside me, and as I did, my poop snake actually got one inch thicker with each minute! My pee stream too! Soon I was pushing out gallons of piss and a several feet of a turd as thick as my butt cheeks every second!

After like, an hour of pissing and pooping, I had like, actually filled up the hole! But at least I was finally done.

"My goodness, that's….incredible." The sunflower girl said. And she was right! But I was like, whatever!

"Thanks!" I said to her. I thought I was done for the day, but then I realized that I'm never done, and I suddenly felt a really sharp pain in my ass. I bent over in pain, pushing out this monster of a gas bubble.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRBBBBBFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRBBBBBFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRBBBBBFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRBBBBBFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRBBBBBTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!

I farted so long and hard that I not only created a mushroom cloud of an explosion in stinky gas, but I like, sent myself flying through the air, my butt going off with farts nonstop! As I flew through the air all nude with my butt constantly going off with the smelliest farts ever, stinking up the place around me like there was no tomorrow, I thought to myself, what a great day!


End file.
